Opposites Attract
by lilacbird
Summary: Pearl Fey was a young lady of class. She would always think before speaking, and reflect before she acted. She strongly believed in the saying 'violence is not the answer'. So why she chose to build a friendship with Wocky Kitaki she would never know. WxP


A sequel to 'An Unexpected Affair'

**A sequel to 'An Unexpected Affair'. You might want to read that first to really understand this. Oh, and it's WockyxPearl (I'm the only one who writes those… heheh). But seriously, it's a cute pairing!**

**Warning: This contains spoilers for TT and AJ.**

**--**

Pearl Fey was a young lady of class. With her sandy hair, flowing in gentle waves down her back, her deep violet eyes, and her wise smile, she possessed a beauty only fit for adults. Despite her petite stature, she glided across the ground with such dignity that she seemed to stand high above the rest. She would always think before speaking, and reflect before she acted, for she was wise beyond her years. She knew to respect her elders, and fulfilled her duties calmly and obediently, as that was how she was raised. She would never raise her voice at another person without good reason, and firmly believed in the saying 'violence is not the answer'. She'd had quite enough violence in her life already, thank you very much.

So why she chose to build a friendship with the gangster wannabe Wocky Kitaki, she would never know.

Wocky Kitaki was, in many ways, the exact opposite of the quiet, demure Pearl. With his whiskered cheeks and yellow tufts of hair sticking up on his head, he closely resembled one of those mischievous kitsune's from tales of old. He possessed very little grace and serenity- instead a boundless source of energy. He sprinted everywhere, leaving a cloud of dust billowing out behind him- he lacked patience and could not stand remaining still for over five minutes. He wasn't short, nor tall, but well- build, and also rather clumsy. His mother, Plum Kitaki, had forbidden him to use any kitchen appliance unassisted after the microwave incident. Even when he tried his hardest, he simply was not able to go anywhere without leaving a series of crashes and shouts behind him. Heck, he couldn't even walk five metres without tripping over his own two feet.

He also seemed to be unusually interested in conflict. Such was to be expected from the son of a notorious crime syndicate boss. Ever since he was a kid, when he would wrestle with his friends, he enjoyed a good fight. Growing up in that environment, it was no surprise that he got mixed up with gang warfare. He had his fair share of scars, to say the least.

There was no doubt about it, Wocky was a walking disaster. Not the best of company for a sophisticated young woman like Pearl. But despite that, she would still visit him often. Almost every day, in fact.

She had stayed with Trucy and Mr Nick far longer than she'd planned. She'd thought to spend a week with them, at most. Now, almost two months had passed, and she still showed no sign of wishing to return to Kurain Village. Come to think of it, she hadn't really spent much time at all with Mr Nick and Trucy, which was odd, as it was them she came to see. She would depart from the agency sometimes as early as nine in the morning, and often return there after eight in the evening. She couldn't say she failed to notice the funny looks shared between Mr Nick and Trucy when she bid them goodbye for the day, but she didn't like to say anything about it.

The truth was, she didn't really mind. Wocky, despite all his flaws, was good fun. She had felt a little awkward after what happened at his house, but he acted as if nothing had happened, and Pearl was at ease. Beneath his tough exterior, he really was a nice boy.

What Pearl liked about him was that she felt he made up everything she lacked. Strength, confidence, the ability to act on impulse. And in turn, she made up for his lack of grace and patience. It was like they were two sides of the same coin- Wocky was Pearl's loud, crazy side that she suppressed, and Pearl was Wocky's calm half that he was unable to show. They were like kindred spirits, Yin and Yang.

Or maybe she was just thinking too much. That was another mark of Wocky's she made up for- he barely thought at all, just blurting out whatever popped into his mind. She did the thinking for the both of them.

"Pearl? Yo' daydreamin', babes."

"Oh, I was?" Pearl shook her thoughts from her head and looked back at Wocky "I'm sorry, where was I?"

"'Please listen!' Cried Ron DeLite desperately, his auburn hair spiralling out like springs…'" Wocky reminded her.

"Oh, yes, right…" Pearl cleared her throat "'I really am MaskDeMasque!' He continued to insist. Phoenix looked flabbergasted- this crybaby was the notorious thief, MaskDeMasque? Impossible! 'What did you do with the sacred urn?' Demanded Mystic Maya…"

It seemed Wocky was the only one who genuinely enjoyed her stories. Other people would simply smile politely and say it sounded very _interesting_, but would never stick around to actually hear one. Wocky was different. He would listen eagerly, wide-eyed with awe, nodding in all the right places, cursing the villains and cheering when justice prevailed.

"How do you _do_ that?" He asked.

"Do what?"

"Make up stories like that?" He said.

"Well, all my stories really happened." Explained Pearl "I just jazz them up a bit."

"But _how?"_

Pearl shrugged. "I don't know. I'm terrible at spelling, so I suppose I've just gotten used to making them up aloud."

Wocky's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Yo' really somethin', Pearl." He said. Pearl blushed.

"W-Well, um…" She stuttered "'I think I lost it…' Ron's voice trailed off to nothing towards the end of his sentence. 'You lost it?!' Cried Maya incredulously…"

Just as Pearl would narrate her stories to Wocky, Wocky would describe his adventures (or misadventures) to her. At first they would just talk of the happy times, the funny times. But as they grew closer they began to confide things in each other that they never thought they would.

When Pearl talked about her family, she would only mention Mystic Maya, her cousin. One day, Wocky asked about her parents, and before she knew it she had spouted out the whole story: how her father left her mother, taking her two older sisters with him; how she was used by her mother only to achieve the title of 'Master of Kurain'; how she was almost tricked into murdering the person closest to her. And then she realised she was crying. Wocky looked horrified, and wrapped his arms around her and said "Don't 'cha worry, babes! Wocky's gonna take care o' ya, and anyone who messes wit' you now gotta serious death-wish! Anyone gives ya any more trouble, you just tell me, ya hear? I'll sort 'em out good! Bizzooooy!"

And Pearl smiled, and began to laugh through her tears.

When Wocky had vaguely mentioned being caught up in a certain case earlier in the year, Pearl had encouraged him into telling her more. It turned out that a while ago he was shot in a 'turf war'. His surgeon failed to remove the bullet, so it remained in his chest for many months. The papers were all filed, so no-one had any inkling of the malpractice performed on him. He was dying and he didn't even know it. And to top it off, the nurse who had assisted the surgeon got engaged to Wocky because she knew he was dying, and wanted his money.

About six months after that all happened, the surgeon was shot. Wocky was arrested and accused of murder. But he was innocent. The real killer… was the nurse. His fiancée.

Then Wocky got all misty-eyed, and his bottom lip started to tremble, and Pearl thought he was going to cry- but he didn't. Instead he smiled bravely at her, giving a strained laugh. When she asked if he was all right, he had replied "I never cry", though his voice caught in his throat as he said it. She hadn't the courage to hug him like she wanted, but she squeezed his hand and he smiled gratefully at her.

"Wocky," Pearl sighed "It's getting cold out. Maybe we should go back inside."

"Aw, c'mon, Pearls!" Complained Wocky."I don't wanna go back an' have my Mom chewing me out over nothin'. Let's stay out longer. I wanna know what happens!"

"It's far from finished." Pearl said firmly "And I'm cold."

"Aw, man… 'Kay, here, then." Said Wocky, tugging off his jacket and giving it to her.

"That should keep ya warm. Just a bit longer?" He begged.

Pearl sighed. She was a sucker for the puppy dog look, and Wocky had mastered it to perfection.

"Ok, then." She said "Little Pearl was outraged. How could Mr Nick agree to defend the man who dared to pilfer the urn from poor Mystic Maya? 'Why are you-"

"_Wocky Kitaki!"_ Bellowed a huge husky voice.

"Uh-oh…" Said Wocky, biting his lip.

Along the path that wound its way through people park marched none other than Little Plum Kitaki herself, the ground shaking with each step she took. Pearl could practically see the steam coming out of her ears.

"Wocky!" Plum hollered "What do you think you're doing out here? I said seven o clock! That's _seven!_ Not half past, not eight, not eight thirty. That's _eight thirty!"_

"Ok, ok, stop yellin', I can hear ya!" Said Wocky. "I just lost track o' time, is all."

Plum folded her arms, her frown fading as she saw Pearl.

"Oh, hey, Pearl, honey!" She smiled cheerfully as if she'd only just noticed she was there "My son wasn't bothering you now, was he?"

"Um, no…"

"Ah, kids…" Plum sighed resignedly "It's natural for you to want to have a little fun, I guess… I remember when I first met Winfred- oh, I was a looker in those days!"

Pearl giggled and Wocky grumbled to himself. Plum looked at the two and gave a hearty laugh.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Wocky, your face! Priceless!" She laughed "You really shouldn't sulk in front of your girlfriend, now. Oh, sweetie!" She added.

"Wh-What?" Said Wocky warily.

"You gave Pearl your jacket! That's so sweet!" Said Plum, completely forgetting her past annoyance.

"Mom…"

"I guess my little boy's growing up, huh?" Plum smiled widely "But you'll always be my little baby, you hear?"

"Mom!"

"We're going to have a talk later, Wocky." Plum became serious "Got to keep you two safe..."

"Mom!" Cried Wocky "What the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"Well…" Plum raised her podgy hand to her mouth and said in a loud whisper "_Protection. _You know…? You'll need to know where to buy-"

"MOM!" Wocky wailed, his face bright scarlet "Stop it! You always do this!"

"Hmph, well sor_-ry_." Plum said defensively. Then, smiling mischievously, she said "It's just so much fun to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend…"

"Wait, you were doin' that on _purpose?!"_ Said Wocky. He paused. Then shouted "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

Plum chuckled.

"Sorry, sweetie. You're just so adorable when you blush. Right, Pearly?" Plum turned to Pearl.

"Um, well, I guess…" Said Pearl, fidgeting.

"WH-WH-WH-WH… WHAAA?!" Wocky cried. His cheeks were so bright he was pretty much lighting up the whole park by now "THIS AIN'T RIGHT!"

"Wocky, stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." Said Plum firmly "I'll give you two five minutes. See you." And she waddled away down the path.

"Aw man! She was doin' that on purpose all along! I ain't tryin' to hear that!" Wocky grumbled to himself.

"She was only joking…" Pearl feebly tried to defend Plum.

"Yeah, well it wasn't funny!" Wocky yelled. By this time all eyes in the park were on him- some passers by had even come running over, sure someone was in serious trouble.

"What you lookin' at?!" Wocky screamed at no particular pedestrian. His audience immediately looked away, pretending they hadn't seen a thing.

"Aaaaggghhh…" Wocky hid his face behind his hands, sinking lower and lower into the bench.

"Um…" Pearl shifted nervously. She didn't like to say that Wocky was embarrassing her "Should we leave…?"

"Yeah, c'mon!" Said Wocky quickly. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Pearl by the hand and dragged her away, unable to get out of the park quick enough.

They stopped outside the Kitaki Mansion gates.

"Goodbye." Said Pearl. She swung off the jacket that she had worn draped over her shoulders like a cape and handed it back to him.

"Yeah…" Said Wocky. Then he looked away. "Pearl… It… It don't matter if ya don't wanna see me no more."

Pearl was taken aback.

"What? Why wouldn't I want to see you, Wocky?" She exclaimed, shocked.

"Cuz maybe bein' seen with me makes ya look stupid…?" Wocky offered "I don't wanna embarrass you or nothin'."

"Well, you are a bit… loud." Admitted Pearl "But I… You're still fun to be with."

"Huh?"

"It's like we're two sides of the same coin. You're like the wild, excitable side of me, and maybe I'm you're serious side, I don't know." Pearl shrugged, blushing as she realised how little sense she must be making to Wocky.

But Wocky' face had split into a huge grin.

"I have no idea what you just said," He said, still grinning "But I hope it was good."

"Um, well, you know in school you get those red and blue magnets, and you think the red side should go to another red side? And then it goes to the blue, and you wonder how two things so different could possibly be drawn to each other?" Pearl struggled to explain.

"Yeah…"

"Well, it's like we're the magnets." She said.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Wocky, and Pearl's hops soared as she thought he'd understood. But then he said "So, who's the blue and who's the red?"

Pearl sighed.

"That doesn't matter." She said impatiently.

"Oh…" Wocky's face fell as he realised he'd disappointed her yet again. "Um, Pearl…?"

"Yes?"

Wocky grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his neck.

"I'm not really very good at this sorta thing…" He warned her "But… hm…"

"Yes?" Said Pearl questioningly.

"Just thinkin' o' how to put this…" Wocky said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully "'Kay, here's the deal. You listenin'? You're really nice, a-and smart, and pretty, and funny, and nice, and clever, and…"

"Wocky, you're babbling." Pearl warned, not wanting him to go on for hours like that. Plus it was making her face heat up uncomfortably.

"Oh, yeah, guess I am. Ha ha." He grinned goofily "Well, thing is… I like you, 'kay? I didn't wanna say nothin' cuz you probably don't like me back, but…"

"What? Of course I like you!" Pearl exclaimed, surprised. Why would he think she didn't like him?

"No, no, ya don't get it!" Insisted Wocky "Your like and my like are different kinds of like!"

"…What do you mean?" Asked Pearl uncertainly.

"S'like… I dunno, s'like ya said. The magnets stuff." Wocky explained "How the different colours are 'tracted to each other?"

"Ye-es…" Pearl had a feeling she knew where this was going.

"Well, it's that sorta like!" Said Wocky "Thing is… I think maybe I… I love you?" He ended it questioningly, as if he were asking Pearl to confirm it.

"Oh! Oh, w-well…" Pearl stammered, grateful for the growing darkness that masked her blush. She looked up at Wocky with her large violet eyes and smiled shyly.

"Heh…" Wocky scratched his neck again "Well, I feel pretty dumb now…"

"No, don't…" Said Pearl, instinctively moving closer to him "I do… like you."

"Just as friends?" Said Wocky dejectedly.

"Close friends." Nodded Pearl. She was almost leaning against him by now, her hand resting on his shoulders.

"This close…?" Said Wocky, cupping her face with his hands, stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"Maybe just… A little closer…" Pearl whispered, her eyes half closing.

Her head tilted up. His head bent down. Their lips met somewhere in the middle.

--

Plum Kitaki turned away from the window, letting the net curtain fall back into place. She smiled proudly, but then gave an almost sad sigh.

_I guess he really is growing up… _She thought. Then she laughed aloud. _I never thought I'd see the day!_

Then, skipping to the front door, she opened it and bellowed:

"Wocky, I said _FIVE MINUTES!"_

--

**I love this couple! Crazy, huh? I just had to put another one of Plum's 'embarrassing mum' acts in this one!**

**It wasn't so great towards the end, but I hope you liked it!**


End file.
